Dragon Secrets
by IsaBella Haven ElizaBeth Spear
Summary: What if Max met Harry and Dumbledore, who know more things about herself. Max meets the flock later at Hogwarts and finds out that her and Harry have more in common then just wizards. The story is better then the summary! A lot of my OC's and most traditional couples. PLEASE READ! Rated T for sexual scenes and language. Fax in the end!
1. Wizards at My House

##############

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR MAXIMUM RIDE THEY ALL BELONG TO EITHER JAMES PATTERSON OR J.K ROWLING. XD**

Dragon Secrets

Chapter 1

The fresh airy grass swirled around as Max lay on the ground**,** a rose in her hand opening and closing at the slightest of thought. She didn't know why she did this**,** but she did know that she had been special all her life**,** being able to do strange things like hover when she wanted to get away, make things combust into flames.When she was mad and**,** of course**, **and making plants open and close like day and night.

"Max, dinner!" called her mom on the porch

Max lived in London with her mom and dad, in a little neighborhood close to the heart of the city. Max stood up, brushed her jeans of dirt and started to walk inside. She entered the dinning room where her mom was setting the table. She looked around the table; Mom was using her fine china and there were extra settings

"Who're the extra mats for, mum?" Max said.

Hermother stiffened her muscles as she tried to answer her best**;** she looked sad.

"Some special people**,**" she said**,** turning her back on her.

"What are they coming here for?" Max said, following her into the kitchen, hands in her pockets. Her mother turned to her and handed her a water jug full of tea. She took a dramatic breath and finally looked at Max's eyes with her chocolate ones.

"For you".

The sadness in her eyes was growing as she passed Max, back towards the table. _What's going on here?_ Max thought to herself, more confused then ever.

The door bell rang and Max's dad ran to get it. Max was wearing her favorite shirt and jeans, her mum sitting on the edge of her seat in the lounge. Then her father walked in with two men; the first a man that was (excuse me for my manners) really, really, very fucking old. Then a boy around her age, with jet-black hair, green eyes, round-shaped glasses, and a tall and very skinny form. They shook all of their hands and sat down across from them.

Max stared at the two visitors. They were not your ordinary houseguest (well, at least the old man wasn't). The old man was dressed in sky blue robes with gold trimming, while the boy was in worn down jeans that were one size too big for him and a white t-shirt. He looked… sort of… cute.

"Well, I'm guessing that you know why we are here," said the old man.

Max's parents nodded - then, there was a silence. _Okay, time to get some answers._

"No," their eyes turned to Max.

"No," she repeated. "I don't know why you're here, and to add to that I don't even know your freaking names."

The old man chuckled, "Well to begin with, I'm Albus Dumbledore and this is my student, Harry Potter." We're here to discuss your future."

"My - what?" Max said, nearly jumping out of her seat.

"Your future," he repeated sweetly.

"Okay, what the heck is going on here?" Her temper was boiling over rage filled mind driving it towards overload.

"Have you ever been able to do things that you can't explain, that you really didn't mean to happen?" said Harry, staring at me with his green eyed gaze. He made me somewhat… blush.

"Well . . . yeah."

"Well, Max, there's a school that you can go to so you can learn about your powers and how to use them properly," Dumbledore put in.

"The name of the school is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I happen to be the headmaster, and Harry here-" he gave Harry a squeeze on his shoulder- "is one out of the thousands of students that attended there."

"Wow, wow, wow... backtrack there for a minute, are you saying that I'm a witch?" She Max stood there in shock, looking at her parents. Her mother had tears coming out of her eyes; the truth was out at last.

"But how am I a witch when my parents aren't…"

Max's sentence trailed off as the revelation hit her.

She stood up and looked down at her "parents". Her "mother" was crying, her "father" so depressed that he was expressionless, unable to speak.

"Who are my real parents?" staring down at them, then at the two wizards.

Val sniffed in her tears. "We really don't know who she was, Max. She was so very young - maybe in her late teens... we didn't even learn her name. She never told us."

"Your mother, Max, went to our school - she had you in her last year at Hogwarts with your father. I shall answer a question that must be burning in your mind. Your parents are very much alive, but they disappeared without a trace after you were born. You see, we need to bring your parents back out of hiding, for reasons that I shall explain later."

Max looked at Harry once again. "What does he have to do with this?" Harry grinned.

"Well, you can discuss that over dinner while I talk to your parents about Hogwarts and how will you be safe while you're there. I think that will give you enough time to wager whether or not you want to stay at Hogwarts."

We all stood up, heading to the dining room.

"Mr. Dumbledore-"

"Please, Max. Call me Professor."

"Professor, tell me something. Would my mum… would she want this for me to go to your school?" Max asked in a nervous tone.

"My dear child, it would be her dearest wish for you to learn magic." Dumbledore smiled at her, his half-moon spectacles tipping over his slightly crooked nose.

**I like to thanks my beta, ****koryandrs. ^^**


	2. Warriors

A/N

So, this took a bit of a while to write. PLEASE review - I want feedback, good or bad. I also decide to make Iggy able to see, PM me and tell me what you think of this also.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Maximum Ride characters. They all belong to their authors; I only own this plot and MY characters!**

Chapter 2

"So, what made Professor Dumbledore bring you here?" Max said weakly to Harry, poking at my salad.

"Well, the Professor thinks that you and I share a lot of the same history," he said, cutting his steak into cubes. Across the table Dumbledore was whispering to Max's parents about Hogwarts and how I she was going to be "safe" there.

"Well I find you lucky to be honest," Harry started. "I mean your parents are still alive. Mine are… dead."

"Sorry," Max suddenly felt a little sympathy for him.

"Yeah, they died when I was only one years old. They were murdered by an evil wizard named Voldemort; he killed them, and went after me. I survived and lived - from then on I was known as the kid with the weird lighting bolt for a scar in the Muggle world. In the magical world, though, I'm known as The Boy-Who-Lived."

"And no one knows how you lived that night," she said, puzzled at his story. He nodded as he took a sip of his drink.

"But what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, when Voldemort disappeared he also had a partner - more like a master named Zev. Somehow he is tied in with your mum and dad because it was a rumor that she with your dad and a group of friends went to battle him before Voldemort's downfall. Well, years before my parents' murder and Voldemort's downfall, Zev was killed - disappeared! Rumor has it that he was killed by his own Killing Curse just as his apprentice was, but only few came back. It was set to believe that they all died then a few weeks later a couple of people from the party came back - my mother and dad were two of them."

"How did the people know that Zev was dead?" asked Max questionably.

"Your mother's sign of a dragon was up in the sky that morning. It was also set to believe that your mother was the last of the Dragon Warriors, but again they are extinct now," said Harry, now swallowing his salad.

"What's a Dragon Warrior, and why are they extinct? They're people, aren't they?"

"Well, they were the ancient guardians of the magical world. They were set to have the powers of the Earth's elements like Fire, Water, Sun, Earth, Wind, and Shadow.Your mum was the last of the last of the fire elementals and it's rumored that their friends that went to the battle were the other last elemental warriors too."

"Okay, but what happen to the other warriors before my mum?"

"Well, Zev and Voldemort destroyed them all - practically with one spell. That's how powerful they were," he persisted.

"They were all dead, and when Zev found out that your mother was the last fire warrior and the only one that could bring him down, he went on the hunt."

"But I still don't understand what this has to do with you. Your parents died for a different reason then mine," Max stated, almost shouting.

Harry lifted his arm from under the table. "Do you have one of these?" He pulled his sleeve from his arm and there, from the front of his palm to his elbow, was a blue-like dragon that wiggled on his arm. It looked like it was floating on smoke.

"I have that mark on my arm too, though it's red and looks more dangerous," she said to Harry, who blushed around the edges of his glasses.

I Max pulled up her sleeve; like Harry's it had a dragon that slithered around my her arm - it was a brilliant and beautiful red, a dragon that looked like it could come off Max's arm and eat you.

"Yeah, Hermione says that the Water Dragon means calming and relaxing."

"Hermione?" she said, looking at him with puzzlement.

"A girl… that I know," he said simply.

Max blushed and looked down at her plate. "Sorry." She was a little embarrassed that she was semi flirting with him when he had a woman in his life.

_"Shut up before you get yourself into something serious,"_ Max thought to herself.

"Max? Max?" said Harry, waving a hand in her face. She blinked a couple of times then came back to Earth.

"Oh, I spaced out there for a minute." Blushing in embarrassment, Max looked straight into Harry's eyes. There was something there that she couldn't make out but it felt right.

"Alright, Harry, I think it's time to leave. This is your time to decide your act, Max. You can come with us and learn your destiny, or you can stay here and have a normal life with your guardians." There was a long pause.

"My real parents are out there." Max said, more to herself than to him.

Dumbledore nodded with a smile.

Max turned to Val and Jeb. "I am a witch and I have to learn who I really am. You'll always be my family and I'll be back in the summer time when school is over." And with that she ran over and hugged Val hard, Jeb ran his hand over her head playing with her auburn curls.Max let go of Val and turned back to Dumbledore. "I don't have anything packed yet!"

Again Dumbledore smiled and pulled out a wooden stick. Without saying a word, he flicked it - there was rattling upstairs. "Why don't you check on that, Max. Harry and I will be outside waiting."

Val led them up thought the hallway to the front door she ran up to her room. There was still banging going on as she opened it with caution things were flying all over the place it was all gathering in the middle of the room. "This is so cool!" Max said out loud. Her things neatly fell into place in the suitcase then everything stopped. It was quiet. She looked down at the suitcase all of the things that she needed were neatly organized. Max stood there shocked. "Man, I love magic already" she said whispered to herself, while she shut the suitcase and went back out the door.

Max hugged her parents for the last time. "I'll be back for the summer, I promise," Max said.

She walked down the driveway. To find Harry and Professor Dumbledore waiting.

"Ready?" said Harry

"As I'll ever be," Max replied.

"Hold on to both of my arms you two it's going to be a bumpy ride," said the Professor. Then Max's feet were lifted off the ground as if she had been sucked though a tub; there was absolutely no air what so ever. Finally, they landed on the cold wooden floor of a candlelit office. The room was full of strange objects that made some sort of weird noise or puffed smoke as they turned. Yet the one thing that caught Max's attention was a strange looking bird with brilliant fire-like featured feathers. Its neck was long like a swan's the strange bird looked like it had many of its feathers.

"That is a phoenix, Max. His name is Fawkes," announced Dumbledore.

"He's beautiful, sir." Max walked over to the stand and stroked the bird on the back; it crowed with greed for more.

"So, what now?" she said, walking around the Headmaster's office, looking at the strange objects that were puffing colored smoke out of its ends. She smiled at this office - it was weird, it was unique in its on way, somewhat like the Headmaster himself. The Professor walked up to the shelves that were lined with books of all sizes - something told her this guy loved to read. He reached for the very top, and brought an old ancient wizard hat down.

The hat looked like it was about to rip apart due to age. The fabric around the brim on the hat was tearing so much that you could literally pull it off. The Headmaster beckoned Max closer to him, Harry sitting in the closest sit next to us. "This is the sorting hat, Max. This hat will sort you into your correct house," stated the professor.

"Wait - _what_ houses?" Max said, looking puzzled from Dumbledore to Harry.

"Oh, silly me. I forgot to tell you," chuckled the Headmaster. "At the beginning of our school's history, which was thousands of years ago - no one is really sure of the exact time of the school's beginning, and to bring unity to the school,so from then on in order to help the students learn they access their separated line of personality and to find out how is how they use their magical powers to create. This hat that will identify what house you are in be sorted into."

"THAT THING IS GOING TO GO INSIDE MY HEAD!"

REVIEW

~Bella XD


	3. Names

**Chapter 3**

"To but it bluntly Max, yes, the hat does in a way look into your head," said the Professor as he sat the hat onto his wooden desk. "Well…will it hurt?" Max did a mental face palm. "Great Ride, make them think you're a wimp," She thought to herself.

Harry chuckled slightly re-adjusting his rounded glass onto his noise. "No, it wont hurt, Max, but it may annoy you a little." Max looked from the boy, to the professor, then back the hat. "Fine," Max huffed. She walk over to the desk standing at in front of Dumbledore, he picked up the hat and placed it on Max's head.

It was big on her it fell below her ears and the hats brim was blocking her view of the office. The blackness numbed max slightly; she couldn't see nor hear anything. She closed her eyes…

"Aw, I knew I would finally meet you, Maximum Elizabeth Spear," called a voice from above it seemed like a echo, a distant echo. Max jumped at the voice but decided to answer the voice in her head, she didn't want to alarm Harry and the professor for talking out loud. "That's not my last name," she replied.

"It is?" the voice questioned.

"Where are you coming from?"

"My goodness so may questions, like a Ravenclaw but yet it doesn't run in your blood, very interesting."

"Get out of my heard!" she yelled in her mind.

"Aw, persistent, reckless, witty, fast reacting…determined, so much like a Slytherin…like your father."

Max went still, "What about my dad?"

"You have a lot of his characteristics, yet your mother seems to over power yes…yes very powerful…"

"I'm not powerful, I'm just Max."

"Mhmmm…" there was a long pause.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It boomed Max yelled, a ringing sensation filled her ear, then the hat was removed.

Max blinked rapidly at sudden light, her ear still felt numb. She caught Harry smiling, and Dumbledore beaming from behind him, proud written across his face. "It said something a being in…Gryffindor?" Said Max.

"Yeah, we heard Max, it shouts out the name of the house that you'll be in, which is Gryffindor," stated Harry.

"Oh…so I'm in Gryffindor…what know." Max looked around the room hoping it would give her an answer. "I for on am tried and I think that you are to Miss. Ride so why don't well turn in for the night and met here in the morning after breakfast. Harry can show you to your dormitory. Max nodded, even though she didn't know was a dormitory was, she was in a blur and so confused. "Max?" Harry was standing next to her, his hand on her shoulder shaking her slightly, concern on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine…I think."

"Yeah, I've had the same feeling when I put the hate on."

"WAIT! Professor." Max stun around they were barely out the door.

"He looked up from his book, "Yes, Miss Ride?"

"The hat said my name wrong," she declared.

Dumbledore raised a gray eyebrow, "The hat his never wrong Max, what did it say too you?"

"It told me that my name was Maximum Elizabeth Spear, but it's Maximum Ann Ride."

"That's because that's because that's your real name, Max. The name that you have know sense your birth has been Maximum Ann Ride, but the name your real parts gave you was Maximum Elizabeth Spear, Spear being you fathers last name and Elizabeth for your mothers middle name."

Max nodded "What is their names sir?" Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"Isabella Elizabeth Haven and Aiden Alexander Spear."

Harry and Max left after that, walking own the many stone corridors, Max thought. They were real they had names, Max had two names now, which was she though? Her head was spinning. "Hey, Iggy!" Called Harry, he waved to a long and tall lanky figure that sat in a corner of one of the hallways. Max came out of her trance; he had strawberry hair with electric blue eyes. He wore a short sleeved shirt, which made Max clearly see his arms; Max's eyes bulged out of her head. There on his right for arm was a green dragon on his right forearm.

"Iggy this is Max," said Harry

Iggy stud up, extending his long pale arm, "hey, I'm Igneous but everyone calls me Iggy for short, I hear you're the new dragon girl on the block."

**A/N: I thought this idea was awesome to make Iggy Earth because Iggy being short Igneous and it means a type of rock so I thought it would be perfect for Earth and so on, I thought it was brilliant! Score on for Bella. REVIEW GUYS. I wont add any more chapters till I have at lest 10 reviews. But I did see my states and I have over 50 views in on day ^^, which is awesome. So that is way I gave you guys chapter three. ~Bella XD**


	4. Opinions

**Chapter 4**

**I DON'T own the Harry Potter and/or the Maximum Ride character, the only thing I own is the plot and MY** **characters. **

**_Hey guy's, I'm looking for a beta to help me with this story, PM me if you are interested. _**

**Hope you like it. ~Bella XD**

Max looked at the Iggy with up most amazement, Iggy smiled, for he noticed her amazement. "Close your mouth dragon girl, before drool falls out," he chuckled slightly. He picked up his book that he had with him and joined them as they went up the flight of stairs. Max examined him more closely, he was a tall boy, several inches passed six foot, his muscles were more then an average boys, which told max that he tried to work out. Her walked with his shoulders slightly hunched and her had a pared of cop glasses sticking up at the top of his straight, strawberry blond hair that fell slightly in his eyes.

"So…" Iggy started "How's being the new dragon kid on the block." Max raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm new? And I thought that Harry and I were the only ones who knew that we are." Max looked accusingly at Harry. He only shrugged, "I forgot to mention Iggy," he admitted.

"Thanks mate," said Iggy. They made it to the end of the corridor, were there was only a dead end, with a portrait of the biggest, ugliest lady she had ever seen with a pie of fruit on top of her mob of gray curl. The lady moved and Max jumped ten feet into the air and landed so how behind the boys. They started to laugh, while the lady gave them a disgusted glare. "Well, are you going to give me the pass word, or will I have to watch her all night as you blunder with noise." The boys started to calm but Max was still behind completely baffled and blushing for her embarrassment. "Bravery," called Harry to the portrait. The woman nodded her stiff head and the portrait opened on invisible hinges.

The boys stepped though the hole that was on the other side of the We'll be working together soon Dragon Girl, you have to trust me sooner or later." Iggy held out his hand to her, "you can trust be, your going to have to get us to it," she was hesitant then Max took his hand up the steps, but she let it go immediately, "I trust no one right know," she replied stiffly. Iggy nodded in acceptance. Harry moved them forward.

Max was welcomed by warmth the room was a cozy red and gold room, plush rugs and couches lined the walls and the mantle fire roaring at a blaze. Several kids were sitting around with books, reading, studying, some in groups just chatting. The talking stopped and all eyes turned to Max. Some eyes scanned her every move, other looked then looked away. A squeal can from the head couch by the fire. Soon a blurry blob of bushy brown hair passed Max hitting her in the shoulder and landing into Harry's arm. Harry obviously not liking being smothered but like the care and hug that the girl was giving him.

The girl was skinny her bushy hair going in all different directions like a loin's main, her pale skin mad it apparent that she didn't get much sun. "Oh, so how was it? Is she here?" Harry was still and he had is eyes averted on Max. The girl turned around sharply to Max, "Oh, I did see you I thought you were Ron or something." She pulled out her hand to her, "I'm Hermione Granger." Max slowly shook her hand. "It really is an honor to meet you; you don't know how long it took to find you."

"How did you find me?" asked Max, eyes wandering around the common room again, "not that I'm arguing, just wondering."

Iggy answered this on, "Well it took a while, first we had to put pieces of you mum's past together, which in some parts didn't make sense, from what my mother told me, it that your mum gave you up days before the war, and she was going to give you to a muggle home-"

"Which we narrowed that down to about half of Britain," cut in Hermione. "Then Dumbledore came in and put too-and- too together," finished Harry.

"In guessing your mum and mine were friends," Max said quietly.

Iggy whispered into Max's ear, making her spin tingle along with her skin. "They were best friends…"

"Guys, give the lady some room you're crowding around her like prissy school girl," called a boy from the couch. He had not moved since Max's arrival he stayed sited to the spot by the fire, he finally moved. "Ron Weasley," he nodded to her. She nodded back thanking him silently that she didn't have to shake another hand.

"You must be tried," said Hermione giving Ron a sharp dangerous look, yet she still smiled at Max. "Yeah, a little," it was a lie; Max was deathly tried and ready to collapse with exhaustion. I'll take you up to our dorm; you'll be sleeping with us since you're the same age as us. They left the boys behind, as they headed off to bed too.

(Break Line)

Hermione and Max headed down the common room, and saw no sight of the boys. Max was slower then Hermione letting her flow the lead, last night was the best night of sleep Max had ever received but these 'robes' were not Max's style and the tie around her neck didn't help at all. Fortunately Hermione said they only had to wear during the school hours and could be taken off after dinner and weekends. They went down to what Hermione called the Great Hall. As they entered Max's eyes wander and the large room and the sight of the four long wooden tables with happy kids eating way copious amounts of food that reappearance every time the plate was starting to go on empty.

They found the boys sitting with a ground of red heads and very round face boy. Max was introduced to Ron's brother Fred and George who were twins and Ron's only and younger sister Ginny, and the round faced boy that they called Neville.

Max only ate a couple of bits of her cereal; still looking around then a group caught her eye. They were looking at her back, they wore green and black robes and they sat at another table, one had beach blond hair with piercing grey eyes the other what black which seemed to have tints of purple and his eyes were black you could barely see the irises.

"Iggy," she tapped on his shoulder, he turned to her, Iggy had been snickering with Fred and George all breakfast. "Why are they staring at me?" she implied. Iggy nodded in understanding, "That's Slytherin table, they well aren't the greatest of people, the blond bloke that was staring at you was Draco Malfoy, he's the worst of them all, stay way from him.

The other guy is Fang Demonton, he's Draco's best mate, he doesn't talk to anyone but Draco…and we haven't figured it out yet, but we think he's another warrior," Iggy whispered into her ear. Max shot up at this surprise, "Really, what's the problem just go up and ask him," said Max.

Iggy laughed, "That's kind-of hard Max, seeing the Fang is a ghost over there no one barely sees him and talks to him, that and we can talk about it around Draco or the secret of what we are doing will caught like a wild fire to the wrong people."

"What dragon does everyone think he has?"

"Everyone thinks its Shadow which is my bet, and we're having a hard time tracking is family tree too. He's an orphan, he lives with Draco over the summer, and someone went though a lot to wipe his family clean of existence." Max suddenly felt sympathy for the boy, she thought she had it bad not knowing who she was, and Fang had nothing. He was still staring at her his eyes tying to find something, Max's arm started to itch and she pulled the sleeve down her arm even farther then it was making sure no red birthmark was visible.

Harry tapped her shoulder snapping her out of her trance. "We better go to Dumbledore's office," she stood up hurriedly, cursing this skirt has she flowed him. Iggy followed them also, "Dumbledore wanted me to come too," he stated trailing behind Harry and Max.

(Line Break)

Max got her schedule form Dumbledore office and was about to leave first block, which was History of Magic taught by a ghost and was exceedingly boring. Dumbledore basically explain to Max to that Harry and his friends would teach her everything she need to know on a first years level, so she could catch up with the fifth years. Dumbledore she it would take time, her also explain about the relationship and bond that Iggy and Harry and herself and told them how important it was form them to get along.

Max didn't mind the relationship thing only if it didn't go any farther. They left History and went to Defense Against the Dark Art class, (D.A.D.A as everyone called it.

Dolores Umbridge was the teacher and at first glance Max already hated her, and by Harry stranded look and tight jaw line, she guessed that he hated her too. Her voice was fake and dry ", open your books and continue your session to chapter." Everyone went slightly and Harry secretly passed a note Max, it read:

"_This class wasn't always like this." _

"_Really?" _

"_Nope. The Ministry doesn't want to defend ourselves; they don't believe that Zev and Voldemort are back."_

"_Well, that sucks, and explains a lot."_

There was a stir in the class and everyone's attention went to the whispered heated match between Umbridge and Hermione, which started to turn to a loud conversation.

"I don't understand why we can't defend ourselves, we have rights."

"You silly little girl, your children you don't have rights, that, and there is nothing out there to defend ourselves against, you are afraid of nothing."

"So you want us to go into the world blind and pretend that the Dark Lords are not back?" Harry said his fists clenched against the desk. She stared at Harry blankly what fake smile still there, "I will see you in detention Mr. Potter tonight after dinner my office."

"That's unfair!" Max called out after the teacher, "are your students aloud to express their opinions is any way?"

Umbridge lifted her stubby eyebrow, "and your name is?"

"Max Ride?"

"We'll Miss Ride, ten points from Gryffindor, I do not like out bursts in my class."

"Just because someone is telling the truth doesn't mean you give them detention," said Max angry. "I think a detention will also fit you Miss Ride," Max gave up, and sat down heatedly. "Fine!" Foul ass bitch, Max thought. Then the room went into uproar of laughter, an ink bottle went flying sending all of is contents onto Umbridge. "WHO DID THIS!" she roared with out rage as ink droplets spilled down her cheek. Max groaned and Iggy in front of her tipping his seat back in a cold relaxed way, raised his hand. "DETENTION!" She stepped back into to her desk and sat down.

There was a WUSSHHHH sound and her chair when backwards with the short professor in it, she slammed into the bookshelves and knocked over a couple of her annoying cat photos, which were now meowing in distress. Everyone looked around to find the culprit, Fang. He stood there with his wand out his face full of anger and his eyes dissipating from purple back into black, and Max could see the faint slip pf purple under in robes, Iggy was right, Fang Demonton was a shadow warrior. Harry saw what she saw also and quickly wrote down on their disregarded parchment.

"_Shadow Warrior's are supposed to be evil." _

**Review guys, I want to see some review. ~Bella XD I proud of this chapter I hope you are too. :I **


	5. The Kiss of Death

**Chapter 5**

_**I don't own a thing but the plot and my own characters, rest is J.K Rowlings and James Patterson. **_

_**The Kiss of Death **_

That night Max, Harry, Iggy, along with the company of Fang went to Umbridge's office, right after dinner. Max was clearly full, she had eaten everything in front of her, and at dinner Hermione commented that she was worse then Ron, which Max was confused on weather or not to take that as an insult. She asked Harry as they walked out of the Great Hall, he only laughed at her confusion. As they walked the flights of stairwells they soon noticed the notorious shadow behind them. Max wanted to turn around, yet she felt weird looking at him, like it was an evasion of privacy.

They entered the classroom, the shelves and pictures were still on the ground the cats had left their portraits. Umbridge and another adult with a long slimy nose, and tall build, it seemed like her hadn't wash in years. The boys groaned but Fang, who was still behind them. Iggy tilted his head towards Max, "Snape, everyone but Slytherin hates him, he teaches potions, don't piss him off."

They made their way up to the professors, "Good evening," she said sweetly, but there was not smile on Umbridge's face. "Since there are four of you and only one of me, I asked dear professor Snape's help. You'll be split up, Mr. Potter and Mr. Randon (Iggy), well be with me. While, Miss. Ride and Mr. Demonton will be out here cleaning up this mess as, Severus watches you." Max when petrifying still she gulped down her panic at the thought of being near Fang and being watch by a professor that barely showered. Harry and Iggy followed Umbridge up her stairwell to her office, Umbridge limping ever so slightly. When the door closed behind them with a loud bang and the room was silent.

"I want all this cleaned up, properly," he sneered, "without magic." Max shrugged how else was she going to do it, she didn't have a wand yet. The owl from the wandmaker hadn't come yet. Harry said that it would take time; he said that her wand was being specially made.

"Fine," she said of throwing off her robe sending it onto one of the front row desks. She wanted to pull up her sleeves but couldn't in public. Max started off with the books and shorted them into stacks so there would be less clutter. After the first stack she noticed she was the only one cleaning, she turned to Fang who was only standing there propping himself up against the wall slightly. "Are you going to help me, this mess is in fact your fault."

(Fang Pov)

The Gryffindor…Max stared at me, her hands on her hips and her beautiful brown eyes gave me a devilish stare. "Are you going to help me, this mess is, in fact your fault."

Her was right it was my fault, I still don't know why I did it, just the why Umbridge yelled at Max sent his temper on edge…again.  
Fang had lost his temper plenty of time more often then most, that's why he stayed quite most time, afraid that a conversation might trigger a blow, Draco handled his blows pretty well, well at lest he thought Draco handled his temper well. Fang shrugged at her, he didn't know what to say to Max.

"Start stacking books then," she turned her back on me, not daring to look into my eyes. She must have heard the rumors about me, like everyone else.

I took my robe off also, tossing it haphazardly onto a chair. I started with the books, making them into neat piles. "You didn't have to do that you know," Max said softly so Snape couldn't hear, he was still in the corner.

"It wasn't for you, Umbridge pisses everyone off," I said

She grinned lightly, "So you _do_ talk." I went back to shrugging; this would have pissed everyone of including Draco. I shrug, say a full sentence, and then start shrugging again. Max laughed, "I can see why, she's awful. I read only a page of that book se gave us, it explained noting about defense."

"What do you know about defense you just came here," I said my voice coming out a little hash then expected. Max raised her eyebrows noticing the anger, "You don't know me, unlike you Shadow Boy…"

(Max Pov)

Oh go, did that come out of my mouth. Max turned quickly she started stacking books again; her hands were shaking, the books falling from her stacks.

Fang chuckled, it was the kind-of chuckle that made Max's shin shiver and goosebumps formed across her arms. Fang came slowly behind her, is face so close to her ear, "We do you know about me Dragon Girl," he whispered into her ear. Max finally looked into his eyes, dark as charcoal with speaks of purple tinting his irises. She could see something there something hurt but shielded.

Suddenly Fang's lips were on Max's is lips rough gentle against her soft ones. Fang push Max into his body more, holding her hips as he kissed a little harder, is was gone as fast as it came. Fang pulled away, his lips hovering by Max's ear. "The courtyard tonight at twelve o'clock, and we'll see how much we know about each other then." Fang pulled away slowly leaving a stunned Max still stand numbed form head to toe.

Fang pulled out his wand flicked his wrist and the stacks of books when onto the sleeves and the portraits were hung back in there place.

Max looked at Fang then to Snape he hadn't said a thing, Fang picked up is robe and head towards the professor. They left seconds later, Max still standing completely shock in the middle of the dark room, 'what the hell have I gotten myself into.'\

**Okay, I know it's short, but I've been busy, with school and such, also I have a lot of people asking for help and to be their beta, which is awesome! I will have chapter six done by the end of the night to make up to you for the lateness. Please Review, and I'm again looking for my own beta for this story, so if you're reactive and with good grammar and want to see this story of far, P.M me please. READ ON! ~Bella XD**


	6. The Meeting

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The Meeting **_

_**I don't known anything but the plot and my characters. Thank you J.K Rowling and James Patterson**_

Max left with the boys later that night, they were both very quite they hadn't spoken a word sense Umbridge; neither had Max, she was to preoccupied by her thoughts, about Fang. She was going to met him tonight, she let slip that she knew his secret, should she tell the boys. They were almost at the portrait hole when she decided against herself.

"I'm meeting Fang tonight in the courtyard." Max blurted out, her words echo in the empty corridor. Both boys stopped dead, Iggy was the first to respond. "I don't think that's a good idea Max," he stated, "Fang isn't the kind-of person you can instantly trust."

"I did say I trusted him," Max protested, "it just…I let slip that I knew his secret that's all." Max didn't dare tell them about the kiss.

Harry looked complexed, "Fine, take the invisibility cloak, and you can take my wand just in case."

Iggy wheeled on Harry, "You're going to let her meet him alone, are you mad!" Max rolled her eyes, "I can take care of myself Iggy," her irritation showing.

"Yeah, but this is the magical world Max, you're a new born baby in this world and you going to meet Draco Malfoy's best friend, I think my sissy fit is quite understandable."

"You could go under the cloak, you to tall for it though, so only you can go under it." Iggy considered this for a moment. "I'll do it," he said. Max only shrugged, Iggy had his point she was completely new and defenseless in this world, what if she was attacked?

Harry handed over his wand to Max; it felt stiff and non-fitting to her hand. Harry then pulled a silk-like blanket from his backpack. Iggy raised his eyebrows at him as Harry handed him the fabric, Harry shrugged, and "you never know when you're going to need it." Iggy wheeled the blanket over his shoulders, the next second his body was gone.

Max gasped and stepped back a little. Iggy started howling with laughter, "It's okay Max, see my body is still her. Then with a flash his body was back and the fabric was back in his hand. "I'm guessing that's the invisibility cloak."

Iggy grinned, "Yep, it was Harry's dads. They did all kinds of shit with this." Iggy continued, "we all can't fit underneath this thing, so I'm the only one that's going, I'm be with you the whole time and keep the wand hidden." With that said Max stuff the wooden stick inside her jacket with a nod of approval Iggy when under the cloak once more, fully invisible now. Max looked at Harry's watch, ten minutes before twelve. She moved down the stairwell only to be nudged by Iggy, "don't move to fast or you'll be caught by Filch."

"How?" she asked.

"Never mind, he's just a really nasty caretaker, keep going." Max made her way quietly down the staircases. She reached the vacant Great Hall the slowly opened the door to the courtyard. Max entered courtyard it was empty, the only sound came from the water fountain. Max sat on the edge dipping her figures into the water. She couldn't feel Iggy by her but she hoped that he was close.

"I thought you wouldn't come," the voice was distant but it came from the far corner, the shadowy figure stepped into the light. Fang didn't wear his Slytherin robes; all black his black t-shirt that was tight in some areas showing off his muscles, his black jeans a little to big for him.

The purple dragon on his right for are swirl and curved around and up his arm, it look and mysterious, like its host. "How did you know?"

"Hello to you too," she started pulling her hand from the water.

"Don't buff-it- off Ride how did you know," he made his way closer his hands in her pocket, his eyes never left hers. Max only shrugged, she wasn't about to tell a stranger about her friends involvement. Fang moved closer, max felt a slight brush on her knee she relaxed Iggy was beside her if need. "I want too know why you kissed me?" stated Max. This time Fang shrugged, "so Snape wouldn't find out."

"He didn't seem to be moved by it, you must have the ladies come by the miles." Max crossed her arms into her chest. Fang smiled, he had the smile that could make any woman swoon. "Lots of woman like the quite types." Max wanted to vomit.

"Whatever, look why haven't you gone to Dumbledore about that?" Max pointed out his mark. "I don't trust Dumbledore," he replied.

"You should, he could help."

Fang snorted, "How long have you been in this world, you know nothing. He's the reason I'm like this, alone." Fang's rage was boiling. "What do you mean?" asked Max, Fang gave her a sharp look of irritation but only shrugged. "Dumbledore was the head of the revolution with some Order of the Phoenix; it was his idea to send our parents out."

"What if our parents chose it," Max stepped closer to Fang, even though he looked like he was ready to explode. "Maybe, maybe not." Max felt for Fang, the pain both inside them. The loneliness, the outcasts in their own worlds, trusting Iggy and Harry was the hardest thing that Max had to do, and she still hadn't fully trust them yet she was learning. Max moved close enough to him so their foreheads were almost touching, she was no longer afraid of him, "help us then, we can find them again. They're out there waiting." Fang looked into her eyes, "rule number one, don't put to much faith into something that isn't real." Max kissed she forehead then laughed, "You must not dream a lot then."

"You'd be surprised." Fang smiled, drawing Max closer till her body was touching his, Max completely forgot about Iggy how was probably gagging and vomiting under the cloak, Max giggled at the thought. "What?" Fang raised a sexy black eyebrow. "Nothing, we have to see Dumbledore in the morning," Max changed the subject. "I didn't say I was in Firefly."

Max shivered at her new nickname, she liked it, "Oh, you didn't? Well I guess you don't have a chose then." Max smiled.

Fang stepped back kissing her forehead, "I have to go, Draco will be wondering. Bye Max….See you Randon," he left into the shadows and he was gone he didn't even take the door. Iggy pulled off the cloak, Max was about to say something but him held out a figure and ran over to the guard rail, where he puked over the side, with Max laughing in the background.

**Review! Hi guys sorry I haven't been updating I've been every busy. I hope you like it. Next chapter will be about Max and understanding her powers. ~Bella xD**


	7. New Wand

Max woke up the next day finding a busy brown haired Hermione. "Is it true?"

Max squinted her eyes as the morning sun blinded her vision, "about you and Fang." Max rolled her eyes and rolled over so her face was against the pillow. "Ima us alug," Max said growled her face in the pillow. "What was that?" asked Hermione. Max grumbled again, "I said, it's nothing to worry about just sexual tension that's all," Max looked at the clock on her night stand that she had brought form home. "Well…be careful…Slytherin is… dangerous."

'A little bit prejudges there Hermione," Max said slipping out of her cover and putting on some day clothes. Hermione shrugged, "They all come from bad lines, half of their families are Death Eaters, followers of Voldemort, and they have no other chose or there's nothing left for them." Max nodded in understanding. The girls were about to leave down for Saturday morning breakfast. Max pondered on this thought, what if they had the will to change or something down the road happen that made them change. What if you changed your fate? "Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," she replied.

"What if they changed and they were stuck in the wrong place."

"It's never happened before but I it could happen, you just have to have a lot of self will," Max nodded in agreement. They made their way to the Great Hall the Hall was full of laugh kids but the Gryffindor color and Slytherin stud out the most. What's going on today?

Max looked for Fang over the rambunctious Slytherin's, his black form was nowhere to be seen. The girls made it over the boys and Ginny with a very white paled girl with a loin on her head, Max watched Ron pull the string and the lion's mouth moved sending a loud RAWR though the hall, the whole hall laughed but the Slytherin and …Ron. Max sat next to Iggy, whom eyed her sat her took bacon from the middle; Harry passed the eggs winking at her. She rolled her eyes and ate her food, "So what's going on today?" asked Max to her group. Fred and George spat out their cereal. "Please tell me that you have heard about Quidditch," Max shook her head. The twins eyed each other, then the pushed Harry and Iggy out of the way and sat on both sides of Max.  
"Well…" Fred started…or was it George? "There are three goals, each a different amount of points. Then there are three chasers (Iggy, Katie, and Ginny) the have this ball that they have to score with. Then there's the Beater's (us) they 'beat' with a blugger bat and basically hit those bloody little suckers at the key plays and hope they don't die." Max winced. "Finally there is the Keeper (Ron), who keeps the goals, and lastly the Seeker (Harry). He has to find the fastest and smallest ball called the Snitch that flies's faster then light, and who ever catches the Snitch first or wins the most points, wins."

Max blinked at the fast information. "Okay then." Everyone was talking about the future game when the post came in, the hundreds of owls swooped in and dropped it's delivery onto their owners. A snowy white owl came swooping down settling down next to Harry. The snowy owl, who Harry called Hedwig, she came with the news letter, which Hermione took immediately. A couple of letters, one passed to Iggy the other two passed to Ginny and Ron, while the last one was for Harry which her stuffed in his back pocket. Max watched him questionably, Harry saw her, "I'll read it later, It is from my godfather."

Harry passed the last letter and only package to Max, the package was long and slinder and the letter was very thin and small. Max opened the letter first:

_Dear Miss Maximum Elizabeth Ride/Spear,_

_I am Olivander, the wandmaker. I believe I have found your wand, (which is in the package). I believe the wand I have made for you have has great power, use it with care. I remember when your mother walked thought these doors and it took little old me hours to find her wand, you young lady it took me days to find and make yours. I hope you us it with care, I can see you doing great thinks with this wand. Remember: The wand chooses the wizard or witch Miss. Spear. 13' inches long, cherry wood with dragon core._

_Hope your adventures suite you well, _

_Olivander_

_(P.S It is not like me to send personal notes.)_

_(P.S.S Give it a wave.)_

Max handed the letter to Iggy as she took the packaging off, and the top of the box off. She pulled out the want, her hand molded around the handle. It fit perfectly the warmth around her hand spread throughout her body. It had a beautiful craving of a small dragon. The dragon was curved from the handle to the middle of her wand with small little roses circling the top of the handle. "I love it," Max gasped at the beauty. "That's a pretty one you got there max," said the small voice of Neville. "Pretty," said Hermione. "but powerful _very_ powerful," she add. Iggy sat the letter down, "well you _read_ the man, give it a wave." Max gave it slight swish of the wrist.

All of the fire lit lamps against the walls burst to life and swelled with heat. The fire dropping on the floor, the candles wax all over everyone. Max hurriedly swished it again, the fire dimmed down and the candles wax when back into form…everything went back into the way it was before, before the fire blast.

Max gulped down her fear she looked at her wand then to her friends they call gapped at her.

Max looked at the teachers table some seemed unnerved by it. Dumbledore was chuckling slightly, taking sips of his whine smiling at Max.

**Review guys! ~Bella xD **


	8. Guilt with a Side of MORE Guilt

_**Disclaimer: **__**These characters belong to great J.K Rowling and awesome James Patterson. The only thing I own is the plot, of this story, and my own characters.**__** xD **_

Flashback

Max was picking roses from her mother's garden, the scent. Max would always remember this scent. Max was small, blond, a little cubby cheeked and freckled nosed kid, she liked gardens and most of all roses. They had their own beauty that Max thought she would never have. Her mother opened the back door, her face gaunt and frowning. Max quickly hid the flowers that she picked under the rose bush…for she had turned them purple. Max walked over to her mother who sat on the garden bench. Max got close as she could to her mother's side her little hand in her mother's. She let her mother cry, her mother never usually cried, but Max understood. For Ari was gone, her older brother and little Max could only sit there and watch.

End Flashback

"Max…Max…Wake Up!"

Max stirred from her dream an awful dream in her opinion. It wasn't an imagined dream like normal ones but a real memory. Her mother (Val) had cried in front of little Max. That day was the real downfall of the Max's great happy family; she had lost her brother Ari. Max remembered that day, Ari was fourteen, and had left without a trace. No note, no goodbye. The family had given up after a year. Max as young as she was never believed the Ari was truly gone, till her eleventh birthday. Ari usually sang to her when she woke up, and would take her to get ice cream on his skate board, but that morning there was no singing, Max had always hoped that he would show for her birthday…up he didn't. That day Max truly missed Ari.

Max hadn't had a dream like that for sometime.

"Max, are you ok?" Max looked up from her haze, Hermione hovering over both had concern across her face. "Yeah, why? Max replied, with a yawn. "You started murmuring in your sleep and moving," Hermione seemed hesitant.

"Oh…sorry," said Max looking at the father clock above the mantle, the clock read 11:45. Max jumped up, pulled on her shoes and grabbed her new wand for the coffee table. "Did we miss the Quidditch game?" Max thought she would miss her first game.

"No, but it is about to start we need to head over the Quidditch field," replied Hermione. Max nodded, she was wake and alert but her dream still haunted her, she hadn't had a dream like that for years. Her brother had seemed lost in Max's mind with other things going on she didn't have time to think about him…

The girls made their way toward the Quidditch field, the roar of the crowd could be heard from miles around, and hopefully no on over the mountains could hear them. Max had a funny feeling that nobody knew the exact location of the castle. The had the their way up the stair to the Gryffindor stands. Max struggled to caught her breath she hadn't climbed that many stairs in all her living years combined.

"I swear they need to make an elevator for this place," Max laughed semi-joking, she was still out of breath. Hermione laughed understanding Max's joke. "I know a lot of muggle joke, I'm a muggleborrn…my parents are muggles," Hermione stated, she found the two seats right in front with a prefect outlook at the field and in this case, the sky as well.

Max looked at Hermione with aw, she didn't know and she epically didn't know about wizards and witches could be born from non magical families. The players were just finishing their practicing Harry talking to Ron at the goal post. Harry amazingly saw the girls and waved with Ron following his lead. The girls waved excitingly back, the twins zoomed over the sea of red and set off fireworks. Laughter rang through the crowd as a loud loin roared in the sky. The sea of green on the other side was silent with envy. The staring whistle started and they were off. The game was quick and fast paced, Max strand to her Lee Jordan's voice calling out the score. Slytherin was leading by twenty points, and time was wearing thin Gryffindor was making as much points had Ron was letting in the goal.

(Line Break)

It was all to Harry, Harry and the other Slytherin seeker were out of sight. Now the Slytherin's were leading by a big fifty points. The crowd started to scream with cheering as two blobs, one green, and the other red. Raced around the sky, Max squinted at them she could see what they were chasing as small glint of yellow just head of them. Harry was barely on top of it as the Slytherin seeker tried to push Harry out of the way. Max held her breath not baring to look. The crowd gasped and then cheer, max opened a eyelid, taking a glimpse.

Harry was hundreds of feet above then, waving a hand with a small object in it. Max started jumping excitingly with Hermione like crazy school girls. The crowd gasped Harry was at a steep drive right for…Max. Max stood stunned as Harry brought his broom in front for her. His wide grin was from ear to ear, and his body seemed to glow. With his other hand, her grabbed Max by the neck and pulled her close. Her rough warm lips were pressed against hers. Max moved with his lips, Harry growled as Max bit his lips slightly. He but something in her hand and sped off to join his cheering team. It was done before it had started Max had stood there stunned; Hermione and a couple other Harry fangirls were trying to get her attention. Max could feel the Snitch twitching in her hand, as she stared at the purple eyes of the other Slytherin seeker…

**Well guys, sorry that I haven't updated. Forgive me. So in the chapter I made a sudden plot twist. I hope you don't find Max a slut, and such. Please review or P.M me. I had more to this chapter but it didn't save correctly…and I'm a bit lazy to replace what I had which wasn't much, but still, if something doesn't make sense just P'M me and I'll fit it. Thank you to The Elo, to helping me inspire the flashback idea. Check her out guys she's awesome! And** **Gr33kMyth for letting me be her friend and beta, love you too girl. To xX you don't know me Xx, thanks for the chats when I'm bored, and all the other I have failed to mention. Phew, now I got that off my chest. ~Bella xD **

**(P.S I'm looking for at lest 25 reviews before Thanksgiving. ;D)**


End file.
